A New Life
by rooster dawn
Summary: After a scare Harm and Mac begin a new life together.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**A New Life**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: n/a

Summary: After a scare Harm and Mac begin a new life together.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 1

JAG Headquarters

The Admiral had just finished having a conversation with Clayton Webb. They had recently learned that Mac had moved the ring from her right hand to her left hand. She was officially engaged to Mic Brumby now.

Neither one of them was particularly please with this turn of events. Neither one of them like Brumby as a potential mate for Mac. He was an arrogant and obnoxious person who rubbed people the wrong way.

They really didn't believe that Mac was in love with him enough to marry him. They knew the love of her life was a former naval aviator turned lawyer, one Harmon Rabb Jr.

But for some unknown reason they both were behaving like stubborn spoiled children. Neither one of them was talking to the other.

They both were in love with each other, but they were playing a game of chicken that neither one knew how to get out of without losing face or each other.

The Admiral and Webb had to think of a way to change that. After much discussion they came up with a plan.

"So Webb, what is this plan that you've come up with?" asked the Admiral.

"We start by putting the Roberts in a safe house. We tell them it's for their own protection. A group of militiamen from the Brotherhood of Freedom wants revenge for putting their leader in prison." replied Webb smartly.

"That sounds plausible." replied the Admiral.

"After a month we'll tell Rabb and MacKenzie that the Roberts are afraid for little AJ. We'll tell them the Roberts want them to look after him while they're in the safe house." continued Webb.

"This plan sounds good so far." smiled the Admiral.

"After two weeks we will tell Rabb and MacKenzie that the militia is after them too. We will have to put them in the witness protection program for next few years until the threat has been eliminated." smirked Webb with a very big grin.

"What are you going to have them do?" asked a concerned Admiral. If they were lawyers, sooner or later they would draw attention to themselves.

"I've talked to some people at a small private University in the state of Washington. I have arranged for two teaching position in the law department. We will give them new names, David and Catherine Harmon. AJ will be their adopted son, Andrew." replied a serious Webb.

"Are you planning on having them get married or are they going to pretend to be married?" asked the Admiral irately.

"I think having them get married is the best way to go. I think they would be too inhibited to express their love for each other if they weren't. They would probably chicken out thinking that eventually they would return to JAG.

Besides it's what they really want. They are playing a dangerous game of chicken right now. I think they are waiting to see who will cave in first.

Unfortunately they are both very stubborn individuals who might miss out on the best thing in their lives that will ever happen to them." replied Webb with a sense of regret.

"That's very true. We can't let things continue to go as they are now. They have something very special, I don't want to see them blow it." responded the Admiral.

A month later The Admiral had Tiner call Harm and Mac into his office. Webb was standing by the window with hands in his pockets. When Harm and Mac entered the office they saw Webb, they wondered what was wrong. Harm gave a look to Mac, what's happening, her look in return told Harm she didn't know.

"Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie reporting as ordered Sir." bellowed Harm.

The Admiral gave them a look of dread. It looked like he was going to tell them some very bad news. Harm and Mac looked uneasy as the Admiral told them "At ease, please take a seat both of you."

"What's Webb doing here Sir? Does he have news about Bud and Harriet." asked Harm uneasily.

"Yes, he does have some news. It's not good, Webb." replied the Admiral.

"As you know the Roberts have been in a safe house for the past month. As time has past the Roberts have been worried that something might happen and little AJ could be killed.

There was a break in at the house they were at. We were able to get there in time to get them out okay. They would like the two of you to look after him until they're able to come home." commented Webb calmly.

"We'd be happy to look after little AJ. Bud and Harriet are two of our best friends. We would do anything to help them out. Do you know how long they might be staying in the safe house." asked a curious Mac.

"No I don't. There is no way of knowing. The threat needs to be eliminated first. It could be a few weeks or it could take years. Are you in agreement with the Colonel, Rabb?" asked Webb.

"Yes, I would do anything for little AJ, Bud, and Harriet." replied Harm.

"Well I'm glad you said that." replied Webb.

"Why Webb?" asked Mac. She wondered what was going on. What did he want?

"We brought little AJ to Jag from the safe house to give to you and Rabb to take care of. Then we got a tip that the militia is after both of you also. They want both of you dead." commented Webb quietly.

"Oh my god! I don't believe it." cried Mac.

"We are going to put the two of you along with little AJ in the witness protection program. You will be assigned new identities, David and Catherine Harmon and their son Andrew.

You both will be teaching law at a small private university in Washington. You will not be able to make contact with any family members or friends during this time. We will inform them as necessary that you are safe and doing well." explained Webb.

"You mean you want Harm and I to live together as a married couple?" asked Mac with a scared look.

"Yes." replied Webb.

"But I'm engaged to Mic." responded Mac desperately.

"You just told me you would do anything for the Roberts. And besides you really don't want to marry him anyways." smiled Webb.

"Yes but ... " started a perplexed Mac.

"There are no ifs, ands, or buts. Your safety is our first priority. The Chaplin will be here this afternoon. Webb has sent his men to clean out your apartments and pack up your belongings. Anything concerning your time in the service or you identities will be stored away." ordered the Admiral.

"What about Mic?" asked Mac solemnly.

"What about him. Don't worry we'll talk to him. He's just S.O.L.. This is for your own safety Colonel. We're taking this threat very seriously. I suggest you do the same." bellowed the Admiral.

"We'll tell Brumby that you have been assigned a deep undercover cased that could last anywhere from three months to several years." replied Webb. Hoping that would convince her.

"What about our families? Will we be able to contact them?" asked Harm.

"No. We'll tell them the same story that we'll tell Brumby." replied the Admiral.

"This is really weird." replied Harm.

It didn't seem real. Bud and Harriet were nearly killed. He and Mac were going to take care of Aj. And now they were going to be living together as man and wife under the witness protection plan. What else could happen?

"It's 1130 hours. Why don't the two of you go and grab some lunch and be back here by 1300 hours." ordered the Admiral.

"After you're married and you changed your clothes, you will be taken to Dulles International for a 1430 hours flight to Washington non stop. Good luck to both of you." continued Webb.

Harm and Mac left Jag and went to lunch. They went to one of their favorite out of the way Italian restaurant. While they ate they talked about the events of the morning and what was about to transpire that afternoon. They were very confused and worried.

"I hope Bud and Harriet are alright." started Mac.

"I'm sure that they are okay. I think they're just concerned about little Aj. Webb's people will do a good job keeping them safe. I think that Bud and Harriet just want to make sure that he's safe." replied Harm seriously as he tried to keep up a brave front.

"I'm sure you're right Harm, but I'm still worried, particularly since they want to move us across the country." replied Mac with an uneasy smile.

"It'll be alright Mac. We'll just treat it like a new adventure. Hopefully without the dangers that we usually seem to find ourselves in." chuckled Harm as he tried to get Mac to relax.

"It's been a long time since we've had an adventure together. It might actually be fun, but why are they marrying us now. Especially since I'm engaged to Mic?" asked a confused Mac.

"They have been trying to hook us together for fives years now. You know that. So now with this crisis they have the perfect opportunity to do something about it. We can look at it as a trial run." smiled Harm.

"What do you mean as a trial run? We weren't looking to get married before. What are you talking about Harm?" asked Mac.

"Well first of all it will give you the opportunity to cater to a man's needs. If you can't satisfy me you surely won't be able to satisfy Mic." laughed Harm smugly.

"I'm suppose to satisfy you Stick boy? Yeah right. Aren't you being conceited. The man who can't let go. I think it should be the other way around. You're the one who owes me flyboy." chuckled Mac with a smile.

"I think you know what I mean Sarah. I've always thought of you as being special. I only wanted you to be yourself. I only wanted you to be happy. If you're happy then I'm happy." smiled Harm.

"That's so sweet flyboy." smiled Mac coyly.

"Mic on the other hand I don't know about. I don't think he knows who you really are. And what he does know he doesn't respect. I know he cares about you but I don't think he really loves you the way you need to be loved.

A beautiful and intelligent woman deserving of total respect not as a trophy wife." replied Harm lovingly.

"I think I understand what you're saying. You may be right. Which explains why I don't think I love him like the happy ever after love." replied Mac sadly.

"May be then this is a good thing." questioned Harm hopefully.

"May be." replied Mac.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**A New Life**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: n/a

Summary: After a scare Harm and Mac begin a new life together.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 2

They went back to the office and met up with the Admiral and the Chaplin in the Admiral's office. They were married a short time later. They were taken to the airport and soon thereafter they were on a plane to Washington with little Aj.

On the flight to Washington Mac held little Aj in her arms. She liked the feeling of having him in her arms. Little Aj was a little cranky in the beginning of the trip, but quickly settled down as the flight continued.

Mac was getting sleepy and began to doze off. Harm saw this and lifted his arm so she could snuggled closer to him. Harm smiled as he looked down at his marine with little Aj in her arms. She was so beautiful.

What a lucky man he was to have the woman of his dreams with him. He had almost lost her to Bugme. He wasn't very pleased about how he got her and about the name change but it was better than not having her.

He would do anything to ensure that they spent the rest of their lives together. Shortly before they arrived in Washington, Harm gently woke Mac up. He was holding little AJ now.

AJ had woken up an hour earlier and had wanted Harm to hold him. Harm had taken him from Mac so she could sleep. She hadn't slept very well the last couple of weeks because she was worried about Bud and Harriet.

Harm and Mac were greeted at the airport by one of Webb's men. He took them to their new home a couple miles from the university they were going to teach at. It was a spacious ten room house with four bedrooms.

It had a large backyard. He gave them a dozier that filled them in on their new identities and their occupations. They were going to be law professors at the local university.

"So what do you think Sarah? Or should I call you Catherine? smiled Harm.

"Either one will be fine, though Catherine or Cat would probably be better in public." replied Mac with a smile.

This could be fun she though. A new life, a new career, and spending time with Harm as his wife. The possibilities were endless.

"This house is very nice." stated Harm.

"It's beautiful Harm. Webb always seems to have good taste." replied an excited Mac as she viewed the house they were going to live in.

"It has four bedrooms and a large backyard with a swing." continued Harm as he took in Mac's excitement.

"Aj is going to love it here." exclaimed Mac.

"What about you Sarah? Are you going to love it here?" asked Harm seductively.

"Yes, I think so. As long as I'm with you it wouldn't matter where I lived." smiled Mac in returned.

"Thank you Sarah. You know that's all I want, is for you to be happy." replied Harm.

"I know, I know." smile Mac.

They spent the weekend getting to know the neighborhood, where the supermarkets and drug stores were, stores of interest, and the better places to dine.

The following week they spent at the University going through orientation. They were told that they would begin by teaching two classes the first semester.

If things worked out okay they would gradually work up to three classes the next semester and possibility four classes the following year. Harm and Mac were very excited about the prospects of their new jobs.

They were looking forward to the new challenges. Shaping the mind of young people who hope someday to become lawyers. Give them the right moral values.

Over the next several months Harm and Mac became closer. They were slowly getting back to where their relationship was before Harm had left to go back to flying tomcats.

The distance between them that had developed after Australia was finally closing. Mac was finally letting Harm get close to her again. She was trusting him again. She would open up to him like the old days.

"How's it going Cat? Are you enjoying teaching the kids what it means to be a lawyer?" smiled Harm.

"Yes Davy. It's fun to teach people who want to learn. They are like sponges soaking up every little bit of information that I have to offer. It's a wonderful experience." chuckled Mac happily.

"I know what you mean. They ask so many questions and you really have to think about what you want to say." responded Harm.

"Yeah. They seem to remember everything you say. It can be really difficult and annoying if you aren't prepared." replied Mac.

"That's is one of the major concepts that I preached to them. That you have to be prepare for all the possibilities. Try to be prepare for the unexpected. But more importantly don't ... " expounded Harm.

"ask a question that you don't have the answer to." laughed Mac as she finished his sentence.

"I see that I've taught you well." laughed Harm.

"I bet you teach them how to sandbag their friends too." chuckled Mac.

"What? Who me? I can't even imagine what you are trying to imply. Besides that's for the more advance classes which also includes leading the opposition down the path you want them to go." replied an indignant Harm.

"Yes you do flyboy, but I'll let it slide for now." smiled Mac.

"It's been years since I did that to you. I haven't done anything like that to you since." replied an offended Harm.

"That's not true. You did it to me when you went back flying. And you did it again when you couldn't be honest on the ferry about how you felt about me." replied Mac as old feelings long buried started to resurface and bringing with it a lot of pain.

"I'm very sorry about that. You know I never meant to hurt you Sarah. I didn't realized you cared that much about me when I left to go back to flying." replied Harm as all the guilt came back in a wave.

"I wouldn't have gone to Russia and Iran to cover your six if I didn't love you Harm. I would have thought you would know that. I did try to talk you out of flying." replied Mac with tears forming in her eyes.

"Of all people I thought you would have understood why I had to." replied Harm solemnly.

"I understood why Harm, but it didn't hurt any less. I loved you. I didn't want to lose you like your mother lost your father. The last two generation of Rabb men have died too young." wailed Mac now almost in tears.

"You're right as always." replied Harm in defeat.

"You better believe it flyboy. You're the master of deception, getting others to do the things for you while they think they are doing it for themselves." she replied.

"I don't know what you mean now Catherine?" questioned Harm.

"You managed to get Webb to do what you wanted to do, but either wouldn't or couldn't do it." replied Mac smartly.

"What do you mean? I didn't get Webb to do anything for me." wailed a confused Harm.

"Yes you did. You didn't want me to marry Mic. I know you wanted me. All you had to do was speak up and say it. Sarah I love you, don't marry Mic, I want you to be with me.

But instead you got Webb to devise and come up with plan to marry us so I wouldn't marry Mic. He then created this new life for us away from everything and everybody who stood in our way of being happy." replied a hurt Mac.

"I do love you Sarah, but I couldn't make the decision for you whether you should marry Mic or not. I had to let it run its course and hope you really didn't love him like you loved me. I only wanted you to be happy.

But to be honest with you the longer you waited to move the ring over to your left hand the more I thought you would never do it. In my heart I only thought you were doing it because you were hurt and wanted to make me jealous, hoping I would respond and tell you how I felt about you.

But I couldn't as long as you wore that ring. I always thought we, that is we would be together. We use to spend so much time together when we work. I enjoyed the challenge of working with and against you in the courtroom.

It was mentally stimulating. We brought out the best in each other. It made us better. I wasn't ready to give that up. That is what I meant when I said I couldn't let go." replied Harm passionately.

"Then why didn't you ever say anything about it?" asked Mac.

"Because you hurt me when you came back with his ring on your right hand. You weren't the only one to come away disappointed and hurt when we left Australia. If you had taken off the ring after you left or when we got back we could have discussed our future then." responded Harm sadly.

"What do you mean Harm?" asked Mac now puzzled.

"I mean that when I went back to my room after we were on the ferry, I sat down and thought about what you were trying to tell me, about what you wanted, and about what you went through the past year." replied Harm anxiously.

"Like what? It was a long year." responded Mac.

"When I found out that I could go back to flying tomcats, I was very happy. I thought you would be happy for me too, but you weren't. You understood why I needed to do it, but you really didn't want me to go.

I didn't understand fully how much you loved me until I was leaving. I thought you cared for me and what Chloe had been saying all along was true, that you did love me.

When I came back, you knew it was because they thought I was past my prime. It hurt a lot not to fly everyday, but my salvation was that I was coming back to JAG and to you.

I missed you so much when I was gone. Not seeing you everyday was so hard. I didn't realized how hard it would be until I was gone." declared Harm.

"I missed you too Harm." replied Mac lovingly.

"I did prove that I could still fly with the best of them. So coming back to JAG was actually a blessing. I would be able to see you everyday again. My heart began to soar again, even more than when I went back to flying.

I thought you would be happy to see me after the way we parted, but your indifference when I came back hurt a lot. I couldn't understand why. I thought that you loved me." replied Harm with a look of hurt in his eyes.

"I did love you and I didn't want you to leave, but like you said I understood why you had to go. It was something you had to do. I missed you so much. And the fact Chloe left right before you made it even harder.

All the people I loved were gone. I was depressed and unhappy. On top of all that I had to work more with Mic. Do you know how tough that is to do on a regular basis. It sucked. I was hurting a lot and you were gone having a good time flying.

I know I should have been happy that you came back and I was, but I needed time to recover from being so depressed. You know I don't deal with rejection very well. And when you left I thought you were rejecting me for flying jets." cried Mac softly.

"You know that's not true Sarah. You are my life." declared Harm with passion.

"I know, but at the time it still hurt. It took time to get over the pain. I began to regain my trust in you, that you would be there for me. That's why I asked you in Australia to love me." replied Mac softly with tears in her eyes.

"I wasn't prepared to deal with your feelings and mine back then. I was trying that case. You know how focus I can get. I didn't think you loved me then. You had been keeping your distance from me.

You weren't letting me in. You surprised me when you asked me to take our relationship to another level. I didn't know what to think or say. So I said nothing and you were hurt.

For which I'm very sorry. When I went back to my room that night I thought about what you wanted, what you were really trying to say." responded Harm.

"And what was that?" queried Mac.

"Well for starters your father had died and you saw your mother for the first time in many years. Two, you were spending a lot of time with Chloe. You found her father and she left to live with her grandparents.

She had waken your maternal instincts. You loved the feeling of loving someone unconditionally and being loved by her the same way. When little AJ was born it just reinforce your feelings of wanting to be a mother.

Of course I told you in five years we should get together and have a child of our own. So when I left, you thought the last chance of having what you wanted was gone." continued Harm.

"And what did I want?" asked Mac.

"I figured it out. You wanted a family. People whom you could love and who would love you. I was going to talk to you about it the next night, but you decided to go out to dinner with Mic instead and you came back with his damm ring." replied Harm.

"I didn't know. I thought you didn't care." responded Mac sadly.

"I did care, but you didn't give me a chance. I know you Sarah. I know you must have thought about all this for quite a while. If you could have given me a few days I think we could have come to the understanding we both wanted, but I thought you made the decision that night otherwise you would have taken off the ring." wailed Harm more passionately.

"I'm sorry Harm, I should have known better. I know you so well. But when it comes to love, I'm not very good at it." cried Mac.

"But we have gotten much better at it the last couple of months." exclaimed Harm.

Two months later Mac went to the doctor for some tests. She hadn't been feeling very well for the last few weeks. The doctor told her she had some good news for her. Mac wasn't sick. She was pregnant.

Mac was so elated. She could hardly wait to get home and tell Harm. As much as she loved taking care of little Aj she wanted to have a child of her own.

When Harm arrived home she ran out of the house to see him, but she stopped suddenly when she saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong Flyboy? You look as though your best friend died." asked a worried Mac.

"I called Webb today for an update about the case of the militiamen." replied Harm.

"What did he say?" asked Mac.

"He said the militiamen found out where Bud and Harriet were staying and killed them. There was nothing that he and his men could do." replied Harm as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Oh no!" cried Mac as she began to sob.

They took each other into their arms and cried for what seemed like hours. What a terrible lost. Bud and Harriet were too young to die especially the way they did. They were two of the nicest people Harm and Mac knew.

An hour later after they had cried themselves out, Harm asked Mac what was the news she was going to tell him. She was hesitant to tell him now. How could she tell him now after what happen to Bud and Harriet?

"So you said over the phone you have something to tell me when I came home tonight." asked Harm.

"Yes I did. It seems like a bad time to tell you now after what happen, but I think it will help to cheer you up a little." replied Mac quietly.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Harm curiously.

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." declare Mac. She hoped Harm would be happy that they were going to have one.

"That's wonderful news Sarah. I do feel better, but it still going to take some time to get over not having Bud and Harriet around anymore." replied a happier Harm.

"I know what you mean." sighed Mac.

Over the next several months Harm and Mac mourned the loss of Bud and Harriet. They worked on one of the bedrooms to get it ready for the baby. Seven months later the baby was born.

The baby was a little girl. They were so happy. She looked exactly like a little Mac only with blue eyes. They named her Victoria Harriet Harmon.

"She's so beautiful Harm." exclaimed Mac.

"She looks like you Sarah." smiled Harm.

"Yes, but she has your blue eyes." beamed Mac.

"I love you Sarah." declared Harm lovingly as he leaned over to kiss her.

"I love you Harm." replied Mac happily as she held Victoria.

They took Victoria home. They put her in the bedroom next to theirs. She was a good baby who learned quickly to sleep through the night. She also seemed to have her mother's sense of timing and appetite.

She wanted to eat exactly every three hours. If they were more then a couple minutes late she would start screaming very loudly, but other wise she was a very happy child. Harm and Mac spent a lot of their free time with her.

They made sure not to neglect Andrew(Aj). They explained the need to spend more time with Victoria instead of him because she couldn't take care of herself.

They included him and explained to him that it would always be his responsibility to take care of his little sister.

A year and an half years later Mac was pregnant again. This time she was carrying twins. Harm was very excited. His little family was getting larger. Mac on the other hand was very nervous.

It had been hard enough carrying one child for nine months but two. She was dreading it. But she was happy to be able to give Harm more children. Andrew was getting ready to start first grade and Victoria was going through the terrible two's.

Mac would have difficulty dealing with her under normal conditions, but while she was carrying twins she had a lot less patience. She had to ask Harm to do most of the disciplining of Victoria.

Seven months later the eventful day finally arrive. She gave birth to twin sons, Frank Joseph and Matthew Robert.

"You did well today Sarah, two healthy boys." smiled Harm.

"And they both look like you. Did you see the size of their feet. Man are they big. Victoria's weren't that big until she was almost a year old." chuckled Mac.

"Yeah, the Rabb men all had big feet. I'm so proud of you ninja girl." smiled Harm as he lean over to give her a kiss.

"I'm just happy that they are okay and healthy. Did you get Andrew off to school today." asked a proud marine.

"Yes, but he didn't want to go. He wanted to be here with you. He said he wanted to help you with your breathing." chuckled Harm and Mac.

"How sweet. When are you going to pick him up." asked Mac with a smile.

"Shortly, I'll pick up Victoria from the sitter when I do. They want to see the twins." smiled Harm.

"I love you Harm, give me a kiss." chuckled Mac.

"Ok, I love you too." smiled Harm as he gave her a sweet short kiss.

Two years later Sarah gave birth to another girl Sarah Carolyn. She was another mini Mac. She looked like her mother and was the only one to have brown eyes. Like her big sister Victoria she had her mother's sense of timing.

Harm and Mac spent the next several years raising their children. They laughed and played with them. They considered themselves to be very blessed to have such wonderful children. But they missed their friends back at JAG. Some day they hoped that they could go back and see them.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**A New Life**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: n/a

Summary: After a scare Harm and Mac begin a new life together.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part 3

Five years later Andrew wanted to do something special for his twelfth birthday. He asked Harm and Mac if he could go to Washington DC to see all the historical monuments that he had been studying in his history class.

He had learned all about them and now he wanted to see them all. At first Mac wasn't sure if it would be such a good idea, but Harm convinced her that it would be okay.

He had been in touched with Webb over the years and it seemed that the threat had subsided. They could go on a family vacation to DC.

"Hey mom can I go to DC for my twelfth birthday. I want to see all the historical monuments that I've been studying about in history." asked Andrew.

"I don't know Andrew, I'll have to talk it over with your father first, okay?" replied Mac.

"Okay mom, but I would really like to go and see the monuments." responded Andrew trying not to sound disappointed.

Later that evening after the kids had gone to bed Mac talked to Harm about Andrew going to DC.

"Harm, Andrew wants to go to DC for his twelfth birthday. I told him I'd talk it over with you. I'm not too sure about this." declared Mac.

"I think it will be okay Sarah. I've kept in touch with Webb over the years. He said the threat has been neutralized for a while now. It's safe to go back if we want to. We could make it a family vacation. The kids would love it." smiled Harm.

"It's been ten years since we've been in DC Harm. Do you think any of our friends will still be around?" asked a curious Mac.

"Webb told me most of them are still around. The Admiral retired a couple of years ago. Captain Kennick is the acting JAG. Carolyn and Mattonie are on the promotion list for Captain. Tiner and Gunny have become lawyers. We were their inspiration." chuckled Harm.

"Do you really want to take a family vacation to DC?" asked Mac hopefully.

"Yes Sarah, We can show all the kids the monuments, the wall, where we use to live, where we use to work, and we can show them off to our friends." replied Harm as he took Mac into his arms for a hug.

"I would like that." responded Mac as she gave Harm a kiss.

A month later Harm and Mac took the children on a family vacation to DC. It was quite a sight. Mac had them trained to march in step whenever they were out in public together. Andrew led the way followed by Victoria, Frank, Matthew, and little Sarah.

They visited all the monuments and finished at the Wall. It had been a long time since Harm had been there. He had a long talk with his dad telling him about the children and his marriage to Mac. He told the kids the significance of the wall and what it meant to him.

"What's this monument dad?" asked Andrew.

"This is the Viet Nam Memorial Wall. It's for all those who lost their lives or were listed as missing in action." replied Harm.

"Why are we here?" asked a curious Victoria.

"My father served in Viet Nam. He was a naval aviator. He flew F-4's. He was shot down and didn't make it back. He was MIA. Your mother and I went to Russia before all of you were born to check out some rumors about MIA being taken to Russia during the war.

We found out he had been taken to Russia where he later escaped. I confiscated a MIG to fly to the last place he was reported to have been. We had flown two hundred miles before we were shot down.

We spent a few days with a couple of gypsies before a government agent found us and took us to where my father had died a couple years after his escape in 1982." replied Harm.

"Wow! That's a fantastic story dad." exclaimed Frankie and Matthew.

"Where's his name on the wall." they asked.

Harm pointed out his father's name 'Harmon David Rabb Sr.' The kids were confused. Their last name was Harmon not Rabb. They didn't understand.

The next day Harm and Mac showed the kids the neighborhoods where they lived while they worked in DC. They went to Harm's place first and then to Mac's place. No one was living in either place. Webb had kept them as they were in case Harm and Mac decided to return someday.

"I like you place better mommy." declared Little Sarah.

"Yeah, dad's place was a dump." confirmed Matthew.

"In all fairness to your father he had to renovate his place. It was a very nice place when he lived here. It was the first place we slept together. I always loved it there." replied Mac as she held little Sarah.

"Thank you honey." responded Harm. He couldn't believe his kids. Some of the things they said.

Two days later Mac and Harm took the children with them to Jag. They went up to the bullpen and walked through the doors. Carolyn was the first one to see them. She was so happy to see them.

It had been ten years since she had last seen them. She ran over to Harm and Mac to greet them. She gave them both a big hug and kiss. She was quite surprised to see all the little people with them.

"Sarah, It's so nice to see you again. I've miss you so much. How have you been?" asked Carolyn with smile.

"I've been good. Harmon and I got married ten years ago. We teach law at a small University in Washington." smiled Mac. She couldn't believe it. It was nice to see her best friend again after so many years.

"You and Harm got married, I didn't know that. All we knew around here was that some militia group was after you two and that they placed you in a safe place.

We always assumed that you returned to Australia with Mic and that Harm had left the area so he wouldn't be reminded of you." commented Carolyn.

"No, I didn't go to Australia with Mic. It was a scheme to get Harm and me together as man and wife. I thought it was Harm's idea, but it really was Webb and the Admiral." smiled Mac.

"Wow! You married Harm. I'm so happy for you. I know how long you dreamed about marrying him. Are all these children yours? I know we talked about having children some day Sarah, but I never would have thought that you would have so many." laughed Carolyn.

"Yes they all belong to me. The oldest is Andrew, he's twelve. The next is Victoria, she's nine. Then there are the twins, Matthew and Frank, they are seven. And finally my special little girl Sarah, she's five." smiled Mac.

"I would have expected a Harm Jr. But a Sarah Jr.?" asked Carolyn in wonder.

"As you know when we left we entered the witness protection program. We were told to use our middle names, Catherine and David. Then we used his name as our last name." replied Mac.

"Yeah, that's right. I forgot about that. Isn't Andrew a little old to be one of your?" asked Carolyn.

"Yes he is, we adopted him before we started having our own children. He's little Aj." smiled Mac.

"How did you end up with him?" asked a puzzled Carolyn.

"We were taking care of him while Bud and Harriet were in the safe house. When they move us, he came along." replied Mac sadly remembering that Bud and Harriet were dead.

A couple hours later after Harm and Mac had visited with everyone. They were getting ready to leave. They were saying their goodbyes when they saw Bud walking into the office area. Harm and Mac were stunned. They thought Bud and Harriet were dead. What was going on?

"Commander, Colonel it's so nice to see you again. How have you been?" asked Bud.

"Bud you're alive. We were told that you were dead." responded Mac. She couldn't believe Bud was alive. Did this mean Harriet was alive too.

"No Ma'am. We returned to Jag about a year later. I had carrier duty for a few years before returning. We have two children. Ruth and Ben." replied Bud.

"How is Harriet, Bud?" asked Mac with dread.

"She's doing okay, but she still misses little Aj though. It's been almost ten years since he died." replied a solemn Bud.

"Who told you that he's dead Bud?" asked a angry Harm.

"The Admiral and Clayton Webb told us Sir." responded Bud.

"Bud, he's not dead. He's fine and doing very well. When Webb told us you and Harriet were dead we arranged to adopt him. He goes by the name Andrew now, although some of his little lady friends call him Drew.

He knows that he's adopted, but he thinks that you both are dead. He doesn't remember you." replied Harm.

"I'll kill Webb if I ever see him again!" exclaimed Mac.

"That's okay Ma'am. We knew you and the Commander would take good care of him if something were to happen to us." replied Bud. "Aj is alive. I have to tell Harriet. She will be so happy to know her baby is alive."

"Would you like to see him Bud?" asked Harm with a smile.

"Could I Sir?" asked Bud hopefully.

"Of course Bud, but remember he doesn't know who you are. We'll have to get together with you and Harriet to discuss how to go about letting him know that you both are alive." instructed Harm.

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir." replied a happy Bud.

"And Bud, It's Harm and Sarah. We're not in the military anymore, we haven't been for a long time. Andrew! Front and center." yelled Harm.

"What's up dad?" asked Andrew.

"Andrew, I want you to meet a good friend of mine, Bud Roberts. He knew you as a baby." replied Harm with pride.

"Hello Sir. Glad to meet you. I've heard a lot of good things about you." responded Andrew.

"How are you Andrew? Are you enjoying your visit here in DC." asked a happy Bud. He's grown so much. He was almost a man.

"Very much Sir. It would be wonderful to live here." commented Andrew.

"You know your mother and father used to live and work here in DC. I understand that they were married here too." continued Bud.

"Yes Sir. They said they loved living here in DC. They had so many good friends here." replied Andrew.

"It's been nice talking with you Andrew. I hope we meet again." smiled Bud. He was excited and wanted to go home and tell Harriet.

"Same here Sir. Hope to see you again." responded Andrew.

After Andrew left to join the other kids Mac call out "Hey Bud. Here are some pictures of the children I have in my purse. Andrew is in quite a few of them. Here is our address and phone number. We'll send you some more pictures of him as he was growing up when we get back home."

"Thank you Ma'am. You've done a great job raising him Ma'am. You don't know how happy Harriet is going to be when she sees the pictures and know that he's alive." exclaimed Bud.

"I think I do Bud. If we weren't getting ready to go back to Washington tonight we would have like to visit with you and Harriet." replied Mac sadly.

Bud took the pictures home to Harriet. He told her that little Aj was alive and well living with Harm and Mac in Washington. He had the opportunity to visit with him for a short period today.

Harm and Mac wanted to invite Bud and Harriet to visited them in Washington so they could get to know Aj again. Harriet cried when she saw the pictures.

Her baby was alive. He had grown so much. She wasn't sure if she would have recognized him if she had seen him at the office. She was so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**A New Life**_

Author: rooster dawn

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: n/a

Summary: After a scare Harm and Mac begin a new life together.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part four

Later that night the kids asked Harm and Mac why their friends had kept calling them Sarah and Harm. Their names were Catherine and David. They were surprised that their kids were aware, but then again not. Their kids seldom missed anything.

Harm and Mac proceeded to tell them the story of how they were married and why they settled in Washington.

"Your father and I used to work together at Jag. We were both in the military as lawyers who traveled the world seeking truth, justice, and the American way. Your father was a naval aviator like his father before he became a lawyer." Mac began proudly.

"You were a navy pilot dad? So cool!" exclaimed Victoria as she hugged Harm.

"Right before we got married your mother and I had a little miscommunication that escalated to the point we couldn't tell each other how much we love each other.

We had a couple of good but misguided friends that decided to help us out. They told us that we were in danger and we had to go into the witness protection program." continued Harm.

"So our friends decided we should go into the program as a married couple and teach law at the university. They also gave us new identities. My real name was Sarah Catherine MacKenzie." smiled Mac.

"So you have been using your middle name right? And is dad doing the same?" asked Andrew.

"Yes honey. His real name is Harmon David Rabb Jr." replied Mac.

"You mean I'm name after you mommy?" exclaimed an excited little Sarah.

"Yes sweetie. That's why you are my special little girl." smiled Mac as she hugged her.

"Whom am I named after mommy?" asked a perplexed Victoria.

"You are named after my grandmother and a good friend of mine, Harriet Roberts. Matthew you're name after my Uncle Matt. Frank is named after your father's step father and my father Joe." finished Mac.

"So our last name isn't Harmon?" asked Matthew a little confused.

"It is and it isn't. On your birth certificate it says Rabb. And if all of you want to, we can go back to using Rabb as our last name if you want." replied Mac.

Everyone yelled out "Yes!"

"Okay then, how many of you would like to visit your grandparents in two weeks?" asked a smiling Harm.

Again everyone yelled out "Yes!"

"Alright then. Everybody get to bed now. We are going to have a long flight home tomorrow." ordered Harm.

After everyone was in bed. Harm turned to Mac to see if she was happy. "I think that went well." commented Mac with a smile.

"I believe you are right. Are you happy Sarah?" asked Harm.

"Yes, I'm very happy. It feels like a large weight has been removed from our shoulders." replied a relieved Mac as she hugged Harm.

"Yes, It does feel good to be out from under the lies we've been living the last ten years." responded Harm happily.

"I'm also happy that Bud and Harriet are alive and well." smiled Mac.

"We still have to deal with telling Andrew that his parents are still alive. It's going to be very difficult." reasoned Harm.

"We'll manage Harm. We always do." chuckled Mac as she kissed harm softly but passionately.

Two weeks later the family took a trip to La Jolla, Ca. to see Harm's parents. It was the first time the kids were going to see their grandparents. They were very excited.

They flew down to San Diego and rented a minivan. They drove out to his parents' house. As they were driving into the driveway Trish was walking out the door. She was getting ready to go to the art gallery.

She was very surprise to see Harm and Mac driving up to the house. She hadn't been expecting anyone. She hadn't seen or heard from them in over ten years.

As she saw Harm she turn and called into the house for Frank. She then went down the steps and greeted Harm and Mac with a big hug and kiss.

"Harmon, I can't believe it's you. It's been so long since I've seen you." cried Trish.

"Hello mother. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you. You know the reason." greeted Harm in return.

"That's okay Harm. I understand. Your Mr. Webb explained it to Frank and me what was happening. He also kept us updated." replied Trish.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Sarah, my wife." smiled Harm.

"It's so nice to see you again Sarah. Harm use talk to me about you all the time. You were very special to him. I'm glad you finally snagged him. I feel like I know you already." smiled Trish.

"Hello Trish. It's nice to see you again. It's been too long. And thank you, I feel the same way about you. Harm has told me so much about you." smiled Mac.

"Good afternoon Frank. It's nice to see you again." continued Mac.

"Hello Sarah, It's nice to see you. Harm was right. You are beautiful." replied Frank.

"Who are all these little people?" asked a stunned Frank.

"These are all your grand children. This is Andrew, he is the oldest. The next is my big girl Victoria. Then these two are the twins, Matthew Robert and Frank Joseph. And finally my special baby girl Sarah." smiled Mac happily.

"Wow! I've been waiting all these years for Harmon to give me one grandchild and here you show up with five of them. I'm so happy." exclaimed Trish happily.

"Well I had to wait till you were old enough to be one. Now you get a whole week to spoil them mom." chuckled Harm.

They spent the week at grandma's house. Everyone had a wonderful time getting to know one another. They went to Disneyland one day, they went sailing another day, and camping for two days.

When the week was over they all were exhausted, but happy. Everybody said their goodbyes before leaving for the airport. Harm invited his mother and Frank to visit for Thanksgiving.

Two weeks later they managed to get a hold of Mac's mother and uncle. They both came out for a visit. They were so happy to see Mac and the children. Deanne offered to stay in town to be near them.

"You did good sweet pea. Harm is a marvelous man. I can see he has taken very good care of you and made you very happy. I can see why you love him. I can see it in your soul." smiled Deanne.

"Yes he has mom. I'm the luckiest person in the world to have him. I almost didn't. I almost married the wrong man, but I was lucky enough to have wonderful friends who made me see the light. And now I have five wonderful children and the man of my dreams." beamed Mac happily.

"They are wonderful children. You've done a wonderful job. Victoria and Sarah are so much like you. They are such free spirits and full of determination. They are so well behave and happy. I wished I could have done the same for you." wailed Deanne.

"It wasn't your fault mom that dad developed a drinking problem and abused us. I love you mom and I want you to stay around to see the children and me. Do you really think the girls are like me mom?" replied Mac as she tried to reassured her mother.

"Yes dear. Believe it when I tell you everything you see in them you had in you. Harm told me the thing he loves the most about you is your independence and determination. You were always special sweet pea, don't ever forget it.

And I would love to be apart of you and the kids' lives sweet pea." cried Deanne happily. She was so happy that Mac wanted her in her life. She had miss her little girl so much.

A month later the Roberts came for a visit. They spent ten days getting to know Andrew again. Ruth and Ben got to know their big brother. Though neither of them knew Andrew was their brother.

It had been decided that Andrew would be told on his eighteenth birthday. Harm and Mac agreed with Harriet and Bud that at least once a year they would get together so that Andrew could know them.

Five years later Harm and Mac arranged for a teaching positions at Georgetown University. They bought a large house with a big back yard. They were back living in the DC area. They were happy to be back.

A year later they told Andrew that Bud and Harriet were his real parents and that Ben and Ruth were his brother and sister. He was a little shock, but was very happy.

He always liked Bud and Harriet and now he had two more siblings. He had always thought it was kind of strange that Ben and Ruth looked like him.

**__**

The End


End file.
